The landlord
by Darynthe
Summary: Edward Cullen buys the house that Bella rents and immediately starts getting too close for comfort--- Dominant Edward -- M in later chapters for strong mature themes. All human
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This piece hadn't let me sleep a few nights. I needed to kick it on or else… What you will have here is the most devious Edward stalker in the history of fanfiction net. I am sure I will enjoy every single moment of writing it. You are warned: I am a devil and I love to torture readers. LOL

Thanks to Leon McFrenchington for betaing for me again. And please read his latest story **The hunter** at www. fanfiction. net/s/4765220/1/Hunter (delete the spaces). You won't regret it as it is one of the most perfectly plotten and character constructed stories I have seen on Fanfiction net.

Also if you like this, make sure you check out my other WIP **Delectation**. Now enjoy.

**/////////////***********/////////////**

**The Landlord**

By Darynthe

_**Prologue**_

I hadn't forgotten the two o'clock appointment. And now I was glad for it.

It was a glorious Saturday of late summer. Light overflowed from every one of the windows and the place looked crispy clean and just like the home anyone with half a brain would want.

I knew, my dad, Charlie, really had his heart set into selling the house as soon as possible; he needed a good price for it, too. So, I had made my best effort, getting up early (ten in the morning) and going into deep cleaning mode.

I was sad to see him go, but I knew that with his declining health, it was better for him to move to Florida. He had gotten a nice transfer as the chief of police to a small town and it made me happy that he would have a new start at his age. He was the most excited I had seen him in my entire twenty years.

The house in question was a nice duplex, with a façade of brownstone, and contained two independent apartments and a basement, plus a lot of space in backyard and gardens. It was a little far from downtown but very close to school.

I had lived in the upper floor for the last two years after finishing high school. I moved up from Phoenix just to spend some time with Charlie and I had gotten into P.S.U., Portland State University. Tuition was reasonable, if not cheap and the best part was not paying rent. Until now.

I cannot deny that the idea of starting to pay for my place made me nervous. I had begun working half time just a couple of months ago and that, together with a full time schooling in Fine Arts, was taking most of my time and energy.

Today's appointment was going to be the first in what I expected to be a long list of visits of potential buyers. The deal was that I had signed a contract with Charlie for my apartment, which meant, by the bylaws of the city, that the new owner could not kick me out unless he had to go into serious renovations. Smart, I thought. The rent was not high, but it wasn't a rip-off either.

I wasn't nervous about strangers seeing my home; my only desire, and I knew it was stupid, was to make a good impression. I had worked on decorating the place with the most exiguous budget of history and I was quite proud of the results. Everything in the walls were paintings I had produced in the outbursts of creativity I often had. Not many had seen them before.

The couch was second hand but looked vintage. The furniture was old cheap wood, but it was the kind of old that was respectable and gave a room character. I had arranged some artisan crafts over the tables, a little work in bamboo in the small old bathroom and small figures gave some impression of avant-garde art lair. Piles of books in the living room seemed carelessly thrown there by a interior designer and gave life to the place. This was 100% Bella Swan.

I heard Charlie open the door. I had an independent entrance and a flight of stairs that led to a small garden, identical to Charlie's, except for the tropical flowers I had grown in spring and my small white flowered bush.

I heard the voices of two men and a woman; I couldn't hear Charlie as it seemed one of the men totally overpowered the conversation.

I stood dutifully by the door, primed my white dress and put a welcoming half smile on my face. The first person to enter was a heavy looking man of about forty who was wearing some kind of headset device, probably a hand-free cell phone set or a radio of some sorts. He was shouting at the top of his lungs how good the neighborhood was and how it was the perfect place to raise a family. So, this was the real state agent my dad had been recommended so warmly.

I greeted him and he turned to me with a smile and said something. I moved away to let him pass through the small pass way and the door that closed over the stairway.

I saw then enter one of the most beautiful women I had seen in my whole life. She was blonde, tall, and slender; she gave off that decadent aura of black and white diva from the gossip section of the newspaper but a little more vulgar.

She was very well made-up and I felt a little silly with my simple summer dress and undone hair. I bit my lip and tried to smile at her. She didn't look my way.

I lowered my eyes and waited for the next person to make his entrance.

Then I saw _him_.

My first impression was that of seeing the character of a romantic book--the kind that is incredibly handsome and tragically torn either by destiny or choice. His face had high cheekbones, the planes on it were the ideal of harmony of old artists. His lips however, while soft sensuous, held a masculine smirk to them.

His eyes were shaped like almonds under thick eyebrows. The color was dark. It was something that struck me, as I thought, with such bronze bedroom hair and his pale, romantic complexion, it would have been logically to expect hazel or even a washed green. The darkness of his eyes gave him such strength that I was sure that such a man must be real bored of women. Because women would be jumping at him at every corner. Out of his teacup or from the small compartment in his car.

Okay, crazy thoughts indeed. But he was the most attractive man I had seen and I hated the idea to make it obvious to him that he affected me at all. I would be then like any other girl who crossed his way. I rearranged my face with indifferent cordiality and just then realized that he hadn't noticed me at all.

He walked lazily behind the sex bomb and gave a good round stare to the living room.

The headset man was speaking again, and so fast I could barely make whatever he was saying. I saw the couple exchanging knowing looks and I knew instantly they didn't think much of the place.

"Mr. Cullen, you should come and examine the floors; they are excellent wood, and see how much light we have here."

The younger man then turned to examine the window and the door that was beside it and was temptingly ajar and gave to the balcony where I had hung recently a hammock and laid plush cushions and a red, inviting and warm throw.

They opened the door and went out. Charlie had come unnoticed and smiled at me nervously.

The real estate agent was chatting with Charlie and had noticed my paintings. He was saying that with time I could get to be real good. I smiled forcefully for the 'compliment.'

Then it happened. He came into the room again and couldn't help but notice me. His eyes seemed to go a little wider as he stopped cold for a second. I saw a frown appear on his face as if he had found a malfunctioning item in the house. A mocking smile got into its place after a few seconds.

I lost my breath. He was devastating. I wondered how he could do that. Of course, I realized he must have been fully aware of the power of his presence.

Charlie made the fast and informal introductions, the kind you do to people you won't see ever again.

He didn't extend his hand.

"Bella?" he said in a soft baritone tone that held just the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

I nodded and didn't say a word.

"Edward" he continued flatly. The man held my gaze for a second longer than good manners demanded.

"You are an artist?"

"I am studying art, that is all." I replied without giving him time to finish.

"You need to have more pride in what you do." I opened my eyes at his sheer contempt for what was due in properties between two strangers. I hated when people patronized me.

"Are you living alone here or…?" He raised one eyebrown in unspoken conspirancy. I had a fleeting feeling that he was making a private joke, as if he thought that by no means I could live with anyone. That infuriated me immediately.

Charlie saved him from a cold retort, he said: "No, she has no roommate and if you purchase the house you won't have to worry about noisy parties. Bella hardly ever brings anyone, except for her boyfriend Mike."

That got him silent for a moment. Then he turned away, apparently bored.

"Can we see the other rooms Edward?" asked the woman, and Charlie took them to my studio.

It was a small rectangular room, painted in dark red. I had an old computer, the type to which you have to give plenty of "percussive maintenance" to keep working. I had there my paintings, books and another couch.

They examined then the kitchen, which was unremarkable in itself with the peeling linoleum and old appliances. However, its great French doors opened to the backyard and beyond towards an empty field filled of industrial gigantic reels. After that, a stadium stood in the horizon, far away.

That, in practical terms, meant no neighbors. Having so much privacy was a blessing and a luxury not many could afford in a city as big as Portland.

I saw them then get to my most private and sacred place, the bedroom. The place nobody entered ever. It wasn't a big, but I knew how to make space work in my favor. I had gotten an extra grand king size bed and dressed it in a white fluffy comforter. The presence of such a bold and luxurious object in the otherwise small bedroom made it look bigger and assertive.

I felt a wave of triumph as I saw _Edward_, check out the painting of running horses I had put up in an attempt to create a balancing counterpoint in the middle of the wall. There was another huge object by it, an exuberant peace lily that was full in flower.

The red flowers that were over the threshold of the small window made the white of the room focus in on that corner. And all the light… I knew how he felt. He must have wanted to lay in bed, wrap himself in the throw with a good book and just enjoy the afternoon by himself. I had worked for this effect and I am happy to see blondie look mildly impressed, while he looked so thoughtful and serious. He spent a lot of time inspecting my possessions, opened my walk-in closet and got inside, I thought for a moment I saw him touching the sleeve of a jacket, but my eyes must have deceived me. Then he noticeably spent few seconds checking out for cracks in the ceiling.

His eyes turned to me every now and then. And every time, I felt the air stop right in the middle of my throat. I must have blushed just for lack of oxygen if nothing else.

It was such a distracting bizarre feeling of intimacy. Having this stranger go over my stuff with such a personal carefulness, which was most inappropriate for a simple house tour. I was starting to feel a little naked.

I decided I needed to stop being the stupid, shy girl I have always been and try to be normal. I didn't want to hurt Charlie, seeming unfriendly.

I approached the girl and asked: "How do you like the place?"

She turned to me, shocked by the question, but answered with that air of dumb bragging that always makes me smile when I hear it. "My fiancé was really thinking of something bigger."

I heard the fiancé-in-question snort. I wondered why.

So. He was taken. As if it hadn't been obvious from the moment I saw her. She didn't look like the sister of anyone.

I didn't fancy him anyway. And I was glad Mr-I-am-going-to-spawn-many-gorgeous- babies-so-need-a bigger-house wasn't going to get the place. Fortunately, I had enough in my dish as things stood. I didn't need to add on top a crush on a married –or almost as bad, a committed man. And how unsavory then it would be to give money to that man on a monthly basis.

That is life, bitch.

The visit was soon over and left me very drained and unsettled.

Charlie went down with the group to show them the basement and then they were going to check out the roof. I closed the door and decided I would draw the curtains and take a shower. I was feeling almost dirty.

My mood wasn't good.

As days went by, I found myself in some fantasy land in an utterly unconscious manner.

It was like I was walking from the bus stop and I was thinking of his eyes and how intense they had been. I played the game of what if… what if he was interested in me… what it would be like to be in the place of that girl… but my dreams didn't take me to forbidden places. Every time it even went close to it, I felt a rush of guilty pleasure and it took me off the reverie instantly.

I even tried to draw his portrait from memory. It was quite futile. The results weren't good as my hands overstated the parts of his face that made the most acute impression. His eyes looked huge and almost threatening, but yet laughing in mock. His mouth was too sensuous and half opened in casual smirk.

And then, a week later, Charlie ran up the stairs and banged the door, I opened a little started to find him smiling widely like a ten year old.

"Bella, I sold it! And it just took one visit! Can you believe it!"

He hugged me and flew me into the air like when I was five. I laughed and begged him to let me down.

"What do you mean you sold it. Nobody has come to visit again."

"But, of course they did. Mr. Edward Cullen called Joe and told him he would take it immediately. His bank transferred the down payment already."

I froze and shook my head in disbelief.

"I thought they weren't interested. They said…"

"I know, I thought the same thing too, but guess Alan got them thinking the house would gain value in time. I am glad they didn't check the pipes." He laughed.

"Bella, it is done. I will be able to go to Florida next week. I am going to need your help packing from tomorrow on. Come on, don't look so mortified. I will come visit soon. You will be okay. I got a good price so I will be able to fly here at least twice this year or you can come down ." Charlie was ecstatic and I smiled widely, trying not to damp his mood.

So, that is how it started. The most intense and crazy period of my life. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them how Edward Cullen had carefully and insidiously made his way into my life with the cold and totally unrelenting plan of taking it over.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	2. Day 1

**The Landlord**

_Chapter 1_

Edward stared fixedly at me.

I didn't know how he managed to, as I was standing behind the window in the second story of the house, and he was across the street, apparently admiring his new home. The shadows of twilight must have made it practically impossible for him to see anymore than a shape.

Charlie had moved not one week ago, and everyday I had expected to see my new landlord claiming his stakes on his property.

I lazily wondered if he did it on purpose--if he played the game to keep me guessing. But, of course, the very idea was ridiculous. I most likely never crossed his mind. It was his memory that crossed mine over and over again.

I scanned the street trying to locate his girlfriend but he was alone.

Above all, I was fearing the first night they moved in, as the walls that separated us were paper thin. I could hear perfectly well when Charlie watched TV. I can only imagine what I would hear when Edward and his girlfriend moved to that bedroom. The idea made me sick, but of course not of jealousy--rather of indignation. I just didn't have any real experience and I didn't especially care to learn about human sexuality that way.

Probably I would end living a life of celibacy afterwards.

Fun.

*x*x*x*x*x*

It was a dream of a full moon that closed over me until it crushed me completely that woke me up with a start.

I had fallen asleep on my couch, by the window. I checked out the clock on the wall and it said it was 11 P.M. I peeked out and sighed in frustration.

I had missed the show.

He must have gotten the truck with all his things unloaded while I was asleep. All I could see now was him and three other men who looked pretty rough laughing in the street, holding beers, the back door of the empty truck making fun of me.

I examined him from my vantage point. He seemed to be covered in sweat. His black shirt was adhering tightly to the muscles of his belly and it seemed drenched. I wondered what had he been carrying. His hair was specially tousled. His skin had that luminescence that pale complexions acquires after extreme effort.

He hadn't impressed me as the physical type when we first met. More like intellectual. However I felt that sense of dizzy numbness you feel when you have a glass of red wine with an empty stomach.

The attraction he generated was almost tangible. I loved to see the playful camaraderie he had with the paid hands. So he could be a friendly person.

Ok, he surprised me.

In the end, I had to admit I was acting like a peeping tom. Bad Bella. It didn't matter that your new landlord escaped from a Greek museum of art. You shall not covet your neighbor's husband. And you shall not covet your neighbor. Right? I was confused now.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

I was washing my teeth.

Edward had stood under my window ten minutes more before getting into his duplex and I had then waited another fifteen until I was sure he was not going out again.

It was time to hit the sheets. I supposed he would ring me the next day to introduce himself in the new legal terms of our relationship, or something. I knew that he had talked with Charlie and had sort of promised to look after me in his absence.

I was particularly bothered by Charlie asking this stranger such a thing.

"Bella, it was just because it is always good to have a man in the house. I would have asked this of anybody moving downstairs."

"But dad, I really don't need it. Mike will check on me everyday. It is not like I was alone in the city," I had replied, bothered.

"Well, two heads think better than one. Plus we don't know how well Edward intends to fulfill his duties as landlord. I just hope he will be there to solve your problems. I asked him particularly on this as I know that you aren't capable of changing a light bulb without breaking your neck."

"He doesn't look like the maintenance guy kind of person."

To this, Charlie had remained silent, not able to contradict me; and it gave me the satisfaction of a bitter victory.

I remembered this as I rinsed my mouth, and at that moment, I heard a loud boom on the door. It was as if someone was breaking it apart to open it.

I jumped, startled and ran to see what was happening.

"Who is that?!" I shouted.

_Boom, boom, crash. _

"Bella, open the door!"

It was _him_. I felt my heart make a formula one race and I started gasping. Adrenaline went rushing through my veins when I marched down the stairs and opened the door in one lashing movement that made it reboot against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I spit out in his face at a volume level that must have woken up the people down the street.

He shushed me putting his finger to his lips and pushed me inside the door.

"Why are you shouting. It is two in the morning!" he said laughing.

"Are you insane? You were practically axing apart my door. And yes, at two in the morning!" I was so red with indignation that I was losing my breath.

"You didn't hear it when I tapped lightly."

"I was busy in the toilet!"

"Yeah, well I just saw that your light was on and wanted to say that I moved in. Hi," he said with a playful smile in his mouth. His eyes piercing mine.

"Couldn't it have waited until, you know, waking hours?"

"Oh. Didn't think about it. I was just too happy not to share this with someone."

I saw then that he was holding a bottle of champagne, of all things, in his hand.

I snorted. Okay, the man had a serious psychiatric problem, obviously. I would have backed away slowly towards the door, except that you can't do that in a stairway.

I bit my lip trying to contain the hysteria.

With the corner of my eye, I saw that his eyes were examining my nightwear.

I felt suddenly self-conscious. I was wearing a very old, rough, long, concealing terry robe loosely open over male pajamas with heart patterns that went well beyond my hands. The hair undone, no make up. Barefoot.

I felt redness cover my cheeks and burn with power enough to start the smoke detector.

I didn't feel self-aware because I was sexy. I felt ashamed because now he saw that I wasn't sexy when I went to bed. I was pathetic.

He started laughing so hard that he had to hold his tummy.

I trembled, because it was like he had read my mind and, then almost did the unthinkable and hit him.

Then I thought, _Hold on a second. What the hell is going on here? _I hadn't spoke with this man more than five minutes in my life. I wouldn't give him the power to provoke me so much that he would have to call the police.

But it was hard. He kept on laughing. It was exactly as in those nightmares where you dream you are in your pajamas in school and cannot walk. Literally.

He tried to calm himself and raised up.

"My God, are you drunk?" I asked coldly.

"Just a few beers on. I am very curious now about your lingerie drawer," he said.

My eyes opened wide at the implied insult. Well, if I wasn't woman enough for him, I would make him pay in other ways. What an idiot.

"Get the hell out of here right now before I call the police."

He busted in a new round of laughs and then made an exaggerated bow as if a gentleman was yielding to a lady's gentle wishes.

"Of course, sweet tenant. I will present you with this small token of _friendship_ and hope you feel in the mood to have a glass with me very soon." He put the huge bottle in my hands with dark eyes and flashing teeth.

"Out!"

Instead he raised a hand slowly and with a concentrated sensual expression touched my upper lip. I opened my mouth, about to bit his head off, when he showed me had gotten some foam from my toothpaste I hadn't washed out properly.

He smiled like a devil and turned around, leaving me standing there. I kicked the door closed.

I heard him chuckle outside when I projected his expensive champagne to the floor with a loud trash.

*///*************////////////*********/////////

Notes: thanks to dearest Leon for his support and swift editing work.. He is the best beta eva.

People. ok, only 3 reviews? Ｉ am seriously considering not continuing this story.


	3. Day 4

**The Landlord**

**Chapter 2**

I spent the next two days fuming nonstop. I knew it made no sense but I was totally furious at Edward. I couldn't really put my finger on it. Parts of the fast conversation of that night were already gone from my memory; I just remembered the tremendous ire he made me feel and how releasing it had been to smash that bottle.

I still was unsure if he had been drunk. Maybe he acted like this when his girlfriend wasn't around. Maybe he wanted….. what? A fast roll on the sheets? I wasn't innocent enough to believe he was interested just in taking a sip of champagne.

At 2 A.M.? Could it be? Nah.

That idiot. I hated all men. Idiots, all of them, and blast them to hell!!!

It was Friday. I strolled down the street with hands full with bags of groceries. I expected Mike later--we planned a homemade dinner and movie, as usual.

I checked around to see if Edward was around but I couldn't see him. Was he hiding from me or what?

I flickered on the news in the living room as I started putting away all the stuff in the freezer. I usually watched a local network on channel six as background noise.

My cell phone beeped. "Hello?"

"It's me, I am outside," said Mike. He had to call me as my bell didn't work. I didn't hurry to open the door.

"Hey Bella." He leaned to kiss me softly on the lips.

"You're early. I haven't started to prepare dinner yet. Come on in."

He followed me, chatting about his having to finish an essay and if it didn't bother me to help him to understand the basic concept of gender issues in Modern Art.

I met Mike on campus. He was my first boyfriend and, I had to admit, he managed that by being a force of nature. The first day he had walked me to every class, he made himself useful and simply was friendly. After a whole year of constant presence, I finally gave him the big _yes_.

Our first kiss had been not what I expected. Rather an anticlimax. It had gotten pleasantly comfortable with time and we never moved beyond an agreeable hugging and snuggling.

"So, how is Charlie doing down there in Florida?"

"He called today and said he is still living in a hotel. I hope it doesn't take him too much to find a small house. The prices are really low right now, he should be able to get a deal. I might go down there to give him a hand."

"Really? That would be fun. Maybe I could go with you."

I stared at him, wondering why the prospect didn't excite me at all.

"Maybe. However this wouldn't be a pleasure trip, we would spend most of the time house hunting."

I saw his face go down so I hoped he would let it go by now.

…_.and now the news of the spectacle with our new reporter. Let me introduce to you our new star Edward Cullen.…_

My eyes turned automatically to the TV screen. And there he was. Edward was in the news. He was some kind of reporter.

…_Edward comes from a sister network in New York. How do you like it here Edward?_

_Love it here, Jake. Thanks, I am looking forward to working with you all, _he said to the other commenter.

"_Edward will be in charge of the gossip of Hollywood and also critic movies and arts."_

He looked ravishing, as usual. His smile was contagious, friendly and excited. Part of his smirk that I knew well by now, was visible.

Great. Now he had also invaded my living room. At this pace….

Mike looked at me a little surprised.

"What Bella?" Why are you watching with your mouth open?" he laughed.

"That man there? That is Edward, the landlord." I pointed my finger at my TV set, Edward was then talking about the difficulty of getting tickets to the Elton John's concert of Saturday.

Mike frowned. "You didn't mention he was in show-business."

"I didn't know. He and I are not exactly friends. It is his life."

"I wonder why he moved from New York. Sounds like a downgrade."

"Yes, maybe he was real bad," I said with a note of hope in my voice.

Mike laughed. "Yeah. You should tell him to fix your bell, you know."

I put _Gone with the Wind _on the DVD again. I really liked the fact that Mike was happy to watch whatever I fancied. He never complained that it was a girlie film. God bless Mike. By the first half hour, he was snoring softly.

This was our usual pattern. He fell asleep on the sofa, I finished watching the movie. He slept over and prepared breakfast the next day.

I was too tired to see beyond the stairway scene. I had always had a big thing for Rhett. There was a time when men had been like this: romantic, strong and swept women off their feet. Nowadays, they fell asleep on the couch watching TV.

****/******/***********/**********

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

I woke up, startled, and sat automatically on my bed. My eyes were prickling as I knew I needed at least another hour of sleep.

That was Edward's voice. Why did it come from my living room?

"Are you the new landlord?"

"I asked, who are _you_?"

I jumped to the door and opened only to see Edward looming dangerously over poor Mike, who was a good foot shorter.

"Edward, this is Mike, my boyfriend," I said while I strained my eyes to see something.

He moved his eyes from my disheveled appearance, my long t-shirt and socks, to Mike's messy hair and shorts.

I could practically see him passing judgments in his brain. I had to act before he said something real stupid.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to repair the bell." He put his hand up and showed me a lot of cables.

"You could have called," I said with sarcasm. "We were busy."

The finality of my tone told him that he had interrupted an intimate moment. At this, I saw Edward go red. He turned his face away.

I wasn't sure if it was because he was mad or self-conscious. I hope it was both. I almost laughed.

_Take that Mr. I-am-a-TV-personality. There is at least one man who wants me._

"I don't have other time. You will have to support my presence right now."

"Sure, no problem. We'll try to stand it."

I went to sit by the table, where Mike had already put a plate of fruit.

"Where is my coffee?" I said in an irritable tone.

Edward chuckled soundlessly. I gave him a dirty look.

"Give me a minute," said Mike. I saw him study Edward with the corner of his eye. I knew he hadn't especially liked him.

"Make that two coffees, please," Edward invited himself.

"Sure, no problem."

Edward came close and gave Mike a big dazzling smile. "I am sorry for my tone before. It is just that Charlie asked me to take care of Bella and I promised I would. Like a big brother you know"

"No problem man." Mike now looked a little confused.

Edward extended his hand and my boyfriend took it automatically.

"I am new in the city and don't know anyone. I am glad to meet new people, especially Bella's friends."

"We saw you last night on the news." Answered Mike with a timid smile.

"Oh you did? That is great. Hope that did go well. That kind of job has some rewards. I always get the best tickets to every game for free."

I got up and came behind Mike. I had never done this but I thought this was the perfect time to start. I hugged from behind and kissed his ear.

He dropped the egg he was breaking.

"Look what you did, darling." I knew Edward was examining us now. Not that I expected him to get jealous. I just wanted to brag.

"Sorry, I will clean it right away."

Edward came and grabbed a towel before either of us could move. He was quite fast.

Mike finished the coffee and Edward took his and sipped it while leaning against the wall.

"Have you two been dating for a long time?"

"Very long," I said.

"Just a year," answered Mike.

Edward nodded, apparently not having anything else to ask. He looked quite extraneous in my kitchen.

"I have three tickets for the concert of Saturday. Why don't you two come with me?" It was more of a statement than a question, I noticed.

"What about your girlfriend?" I said automatically.

"Rosalie is not moving to Portland just yet," he smiled.

"Mike and I had planned to study that day, but thanks."

Mike looked at me alarmed. He wanted to go to the concert but the tickets had sold out immediately. I wanted to tell him to go with Edward if he wanted to but I bit my tongue. I could tell, somehow, that he wasn't offering the tickets out of the kindness of his heart. I didn't know this man at all but I _felt_ he had an ace up his sleeve.

"You may study Sunday and this weekend. What say you, Mike?"

Mike looked undecided. "That would be neat. Maybe we can. Bella?"

"I will have to think about it. I'll get back to you on this one."

He nodded and turned back to work. I just watched as he crouched on the floor and did the job efficiently. He was wearing black T-shirt and jeans. I watched him deal with the wires with ease.

In all honestly, the house was old and needed quite a lot of quick fixes. Especially the pipes. Charlie never had the time or inclination, nor the money. I wondered if Edward saw it as his responsibility to fix the old problems.

Edward muttered that the batteries had not been included and would be back later. His eyes as he stared at me were serious and told me something I didn't understand or _want_ to understand .

Oh my God, I hated him. I fumed as I saw him then walked away without saying goodbye.

"You didn't tell me he was so cool, Bella. Maybe I can get him to invite us to the hockey games."

"You know I don't like hockey."

Cheap Mike. Bad cheap Mike. I didn't like the look of it by far. And oh boy, was I right.

*x*x*x*x*x**x*x*x**x*x

**Notes:** Thanks to Leon for his plugging this story at his Hunter and for the encouragement and editing prowess.

Review please. Reviews make me work much faster in updating stories. Thank you! Don't worry we have some real _good_ stuff next chapter. *evil laughter*


	4. Day 5

**The Landlord**

**Day 5**

It was Sunday. Mike had dragged his feet around my home all of Saturday, hoping in vain to see Edward come to set up the bell with the missing batteries. Yes, he didn't say it but I knew it. It made me be pissed off at Mike all day. And, just maybe, I didn't want to admit that I had expected Edward to come back too.

I hoped that the stunt of the concert next week was just that--a stunt--and he wouldn't show up. That way, Mike would get down from his cloud.

I had a lot to do that morning.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" asked the friendly clerk of the supermarket. We were in talking terms and I often made small talk with him on solitary evenings, when I dropped by to buy cigarettes.

"Everything is cool."

"That'll be eighty, ninety-nine."

"Charge it here." I passed my debit card. I was waiting for the end of the week; things were getting difficult financially already.

"Are you going to make it home alone? That looks pretty heavy. Do you want someone to drop it at your home later?"

"That's okay." I was hungry and didn't want to wait a couple of hours.

"Alright, if someone else was here, I would help you with that."

"No need. Take care." I put most of the stuff in my backpack and the other bags in my arms. One of them hanged from my elbow.

This way I made it to corner. The day was glorious. The sun was ablaze; I felt it burning my skin as I progressed slowly down the lane.

Then I saw it. It was a shiny, silver Volvo that came fast as lightning in the opposite direction. It flew past me, and then made a screeching sound when it did a one hundred and eighty degrees turn in the deserted street. I stared openmouthed.

The driver then carefully drove right by my side, and I finally noticed that it was none other than my dearest landlord.

"Of course!" I muttered.

He chuckled and turned his head to me. His hair was in disorder and his eyes were protected with dark sunglasses. He gave off that playboy-on-Saturday-afternoon vibe.

"Need a drive to our home, gorgeous?" he asked with a killer smile.

"No thanks. I do this as exercise."

"Let me drop the bags off, and then we can do some real exercise."

I glared at him.

"I mean jogging, Bella. We could do half an hour, if you like. I don't have a jogging partner at the moment. "

I started walking, not dignifying that an answer.

He started the car at one kilometer per hour and tailed me closely.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half indignant.

"Get into the car, Bella."

"No, thanks."

"You are very stubborn, aren't you?"

"You idiot."

"Why do you always end up insulting me? I don't think I have done anything to offend you, have I?"

He was right, and it made me even angrier.

"I just don't like you, Edward." I did not look at him.

"Why would you hate me? You don't know me, do you?"

Bingo again. I was afraid of the next thing he was going to say. I knew what it was, so I remained silent.

"They say that from hate to love, there is only one step."

"Yes, it is called deodorant."

He looked out of wits for a second and then laughed like a maniac, so hard that I thought he would crash the car.

"Bella, I am in love with you."

Now I laughed.

"When did you fall in love with me?' If only.

"Just right now. This very second"

"I am sure your fiancée won't like that."

He smiled his crooked smile and took off his glasses.

"You seem to care a lot about her."

"You seem not care a lot, on the other hand."

"We both have a relationship. It doesn't mean we cannot be friends, does it?" he asked, licking his lips."

"Of course, Edward. I have many friends."

I walked on and on. I was sweating and the slight skirt I was using started to stick to my ass. It bothered me.

"Now stop all this nonsense and give me those bags, Bella."

"Go to hell, friend."

I saw him frown and then he braked. I went on, and I felt that he got out of the car.

My heart beat real fast, and I knew the confrontation was here. I didn't turn back to face him. It would be as if I were afraid of him.

He approached me from behind and tore away a couple of the bags. I kept walking. I knew he was stashing them in his passenger seat.

Edward returned to me, but now I was prepared and I was hugging the other two bags. He couldn't take them.

I was having a hard time containing laughter. I wondered what he would do now.

He walked around me as I almost ran. Then I felt him do the unthinkable. He lifted me off the floor with bags, backpack and miniskirt, and carried me back to his car. I shrieked and kicked like he was gutting me and he just laughed.

"Are you crazy?!"

"You are too hard-headed for your own good." His arms felt strong and muscled. I was very scared he would drop me. Nobody had done this to me before.

"Put me down this instant!!!"

He just threw me into the backseat like a sack of potatoes.

"I will never, ever, _ever_ talk to you again!!!"

He didn't answer but rather started the Volvo up.

"Who do you think you are? You are not my father!"

He turned on the radio.

A group of teenagers who had seen the whole scene from the park in front were whistling and laughing, pointing at the scene.

I was red in embarrassment. I could imagine what they thought.

"I hate you!"

He advanced the eight blocks to our duplex and didn't stop. I turned my head and saw the house disappear in the distance.

What was he doing?

----------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Sorry for the long time took to update. I will try to be weekly at least from now on, I was burnout, but now I am back and have plans to take over the world with the wonderful Devonna Ransom, I knew we were soulmates when I read her profile and saw her recommendation of calling your dog "dog". That is exactly the name of Edward's dog in this story.

Anyway, I want to thank again my dear beta Leon McFrenchington, who I admire immensely. He wrote to me worried that I had passed away, by the way. :p I will tease him about this for a long while, as the other joke about his being a vampire is not flying anymore because he does have superpowers, so it is not funny, obviously. (love you Leon, you know that)

Finally, the good stuff will have to wait a little, I am sorry, I know I promised for this chapter. In fact I had it written and then realized it was not the moment yet. So I will keep that chapter for later on, probably chapter six or seven, where it will have its correct impact. Hope you be patient. Good things are there for those who wait.


	5. Day 5 part 2

**Day 5 - Part 2**

What was Edward doing? Was he kidnapping me? I mean, what was the point? We live in the same house for Christ sake. This was obviously a joke. Reacting with fear and crying would probably let him make fun of me for the rest of my life.

He started whistling happily, and I decided not to open my mouth. I knew he was eagerly waiting for me to continue throwing a tantrum.

"So Bella, what do you think of taking a little trip outside town. It is sunny, we could drive to the river." His eyes peeked at me in the rear view mirror.

I kept silent, but my bared teeth must have told him all he needed to know.

He chuckled silently.

"It is okay, I must confess I prefer silent people. It is a refreshing thing after spending most of my time with loud mouths at the TV station," he continued.

If I threw myself out of the car, I would probably end up dead. If I started shouting when he stopped at a light, he would go to jail or the policeman would chide me for making him lose his time. Neither prospect looked very bright.

"So I assume by your silence that you agree with my suggestion? Did you have lunch? Maybe I can stop and get some hamburgers and a bottle of wine."

I snorted loudly. He took it as a yes.

He was driving out of the city through the tunnel. I knew the closest place was a McDonald's; as usual, roads didn't have a good variety of restaurants.

I turned my face towards the window and tried to figure out what to do in such a ridiculous and scary situation. I couldn't just start talking like nothing happened. It would be humiliating.

He got into the drive-through and purchased enough food for ten people. My anger was simmering, and my decision to remain silent probably wouldn't last another ten minutes. So much for willfulness.

Two miles later, I finally gave up.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"I am letting us spend some quality time together. You will see that you don't need to hate me. You know what they say. Love thy neighbor."

"Do you always need to include dirty hints in every second sentence you complete?"

"It is you who twists anything I say, Bella."

"No, I don't."

"You find me provoking, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. No!" What did he mean "provoking"?

"This is going better than I though." he murmured, amused.

"Edward, I don't know how things work out in New York, but here you don't kidnap people to get them to know you better."

"I didn't kidnap you. You could have told me to drive back home and I would have immediately. You didn't say no."

He was technically right. And technically infuriating.

"Okay then, go back. Now." I saw him grimace.

"Bella, we are practically in the river."

"You said you would do as I said."

"I would if you meant it. You are just trying to test me. I will pass that test."

"How do you know if I mean it or not. You don't know me."

"I can read you as well as if I read an open book. You are transparent."

"The hell I am! Who do you think you are, a mind reader or something?"

He drove the car into a small lane in the middle of a dense forest, towards the river. No other cars were in sight. I started to hyperventilate, forgetting what I was telling him.

"Here we are."

It was the attraction again. I felt tingles of electric current pooling into hot blood and flesh. It was a sense of helplessness. He and I were engaged in a fierce battle, and being this alone in the middle of nowhere made it more basic.

I jumped out of the car before he had a chance to open the door for me. I was meaning to stay away physically from him as I didn't trust myself otherwise. This was a new territory for me.

I walked to the riverbank and sat on a rock. He walked lazily behind me and sat closely, without touching.

We stared at the water in tense silence.

"Tell me again why we're here?"

Edward smiled while he took his sneakers off. "I wanted to let you de-stress a little. You seem awfully uptight sometimes."

"You really think that telling me things such as that will make me less "uptight"?"

"No, but I am starting to enjoy seeing you getting all hot and bothered."

"Flash news. If you carry someone into your car against their will, you may end up in jail, Edward."

"Never had to before. You are being unusually difficult."

i wanted to ask him to whom he was comparing me. I decided to prod a little.

"Have many women trying to get your attention?"

He had put his feet in the gentle current of the water. His pants were rolled up to mid calf. I stared at the trees at the other side of the riverbank. The reflection of the many colors was so lively that it could have been a great object for a painting.

"It was a job risk in New York. Anyone slightly known in TV is subject to a fan following."

"It must have been great for you then. Why did you decide to come here and start over."

He got serious and silent for a long time. I knew I had touched a very difficult topic for him.

"Just liked the idea of starting afresh. Too much baggage," he said staring at me with curiosity.

"What?" His eyes made me nervous.

"Do you plan to stay in Portland forever?"

I breathed deeply. "I will at least until I finish my career."

"Do you have serious plans with Mike?"

I exhaled slowly.

"That is none of your business."

"Why? Is there something you need to hide?" His smirk had returned.

"Well, there is this little something called personal life. I like to keep that to myself."

"You don't need to keep anything to yourself with me. I feel like you and I are like family."

"Do you?" I squinted at him at the strange things he said.

"Don't you?"

"No, Edward. You are just my landlord."

"I thought we were now in the friends zone."

"I was just joking."

"I have a good sense of humor, too. A little twisted but you will enjoy it with time." he replied beaming angelically.

"If you say so."

"So why is Mike not with you today?"

"Maybe he will drop by later."

"Liar."

I looked at him, frowning. He continued, "I talked to him on his way out. He said he wouldn't be coming back today. You have all the time."

He was so infuriating. There was nothing worse than being caught in a lie in-fraganti.

"I may drop by his place later on."

"He mentioned he liked hockey."

"So?"

Edward looked at me and took a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"Maybe we can all go together."

"I don't like it."

"Then I am afraid you will have to learn to share. Mike and I are going to become great friends."

It was the kind of declaration you didn't discuss, as even acknowledging it meant too much, so I ignored it.

"I find it hard to believe you cannot make your own friends, Edward."

"Knowing someone always helps. Be charitable, Bella" His tone was satirical and dry.

He took my foot and started undoing the laces of my sneakers.

"Hey!" I grabbed my foot back.

"Less uptightness. Remember?"

I felt some hot feeling mixture of embarrassment and attraction when he tried to take off my shoe, as ridiculous as it may sound. Something inside myself made me want to deny him even the smallest victory.

"What is it that you want to do?"

"Maybe take a little swim? This part of the river is very gentle. The temperature is perfect."

He got up and started taking off his t-shirt.

Okay. I panicked.

_Think Bella. Think._

I hid immediately my emotions behind a mask of impassiveness.

"Okay, you first."

He turned to face me and undid the buttons of his pants slowly. His zipper went down sensuously. Yes, my eyes weren't deceiving me. He was doing some sort of subdued strip tease for me.

His chest was perfectly sculpted, with zero hair and very defined muscles. He must have been conscious of this. What he didn't know was that I was a totally inexperienced and not at ease with nudity.

"Hey, please keep your boxers on!"

"Why Bella? I am not shy."

"Because... because... I respect my boyfriend."

He beamed, amused.

"Now your turn"

"Okay, but don't look."

"Why not? You did. Did you enjoy yourself?" If he only knew.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I am shy," I answered automatically.

"Suit yourself, milady"

He dived into the water with a perfect arc. I saw him disappear under the crystal clear river.

I took immediate advantage and grabbed his pants. I found the keys in a second and then made a fast run to the car. By the time he reappeared, I was closing the door of the car and starting the motor.

"Bella!" I heard him shout.

Honestly, I didn't know why I was doing this.

I didn't wait to see if he got out of the water to follow me. I just drove off.

"Tit for tat, Edward." I laughed hysterically all the way back to Portland.

He was damn lucky I didn't take his pants along in the ride.

"Tit for that."

//////////////////////////////////////

Thanks for your support to this story. I am updating weekly again because of the petitions in you reviews. J

Thanks to Mr Leon McFrenchington again for his formidable editing and sight when advising changes to the direction of this story. This version is ten times better thanks to that.

Go check his story at and please lobby for his continuation.

www. fanfiction. net/s/4765220/1/Hunter (delete spaces)


End file.
